By The Way
by Naraxkagura
Summary: Axel's never been one to let grudges go. Non Con. Character Death. Rated M for...Well...just read and you'll know. AkuRoku


**I found this that I wrote three years ago, and I felt that it deserved so much more, so I re wrote it.**

* * *

He steps forward, his footsteps echoing throughout the alley which he has been led to believe is empty. Roxas hums lightly; even the tiniest of noises seems to echo and bounce back and forth, from wall to wall.

Normally, he wouldn't have chosen to take this route, but tonight is different. His typically unforgiving late-night shift has caused him to work later than usual, so he takes a short cut, for the sake of not worrying his anxious mother.

He feels a slight hint of butterflies beginning to develop within him, creeping up the interior of his stomach, making his back tingle. Memories of his past begin to eat away at his confidence.

He presumes, reasonably, that there is no way that someone else will be wondering about this alley this late at night. Especially not _him_.

A pang of terror grips his stomach, turning it to knots as a cough emits from the alley a few paces down. Whoever the stranger is, they're veiled by a thick sheet of darkness that disintegrates Roxas' vision after so many feet.

Next comes the chant of boot-clad foot steps, and the dull 'clunk clunk clunk' as they near him.

Suddenly, Roxas feels afraid- terrified- as the person comes forth and begins to emerge from the mouth of heavy darkness.

His jaw drops and realization dawns on him. As the dark seems to melt away from this person, Roxas can see it is a man. A tall, slender man whom possesses a violently red head of hair. He also acquires stunningly green eyes and the slant of a dull overhead street lamp admits his complexion to be unnaturally pale. Roxas knows this face all to well.

His astonished mouth opens and closes for what is probably a few seconds but seems, to him, like a good several minutes. This is the exact man whom he was praying to never have the misfortune of seeing again.

However, he can't force the name out. No matter how hard he tries, it refuses to come.

The man smirks, his emerald eyes glowing with a look that is falsely pleasant. Roxas has never seen such a sinister look and it is one of which he cannot pin point the meaning.

"Roxas." The name hisses from the mans mouth, so greatly resembling a snake that is makes Roxas sick.

Finally, he finds himself once again acquainted with the ability to speak.

"W-what are you doing here…A-Axel?" But his voice doesn't sound the way he wants it to. It's not intimidating in the least. It's meek and timid.

Axel takes a step forward and Roxas finds himself simultaneously taking one back.

"As they say, old habits die hard." His words hover thickly in the air like a tarnished goo. They hardly reach Roxas, his mind is currently reeling on another planet.

_This was the exact alleyway where the two would meet almost every night, after Roxas' mother would fall asleep. They would then proceed make their way back to Axel's house and carry on their business as usual. But eventually this routine grew tiresome. Every day, every night the same look of lustful passion reverberating in the green eyes. Roxas grew increasingly despondent towards the lovers' habitual evenings and begged Axel for change. But Axel had refused Roxas the pleasure of his compliance. He trampled over the younger boys words, using his body to fulfill his own desires. Until one night when Roxas simply did not arrive at the alley. He claimed to have forgotten, but Axel knew what this lie marked the beginning of. He knew that Roxas strived for difference, and would probably begin to act out on his desires._

_And he had. This continued on for a while. While Roxas fucked his newfound satisfaction, reveling in the thickness of his new partners body, and his blonde messy hair, Axel obliviously sat in the alleyway, hoping that perhaps he could rely on one of Roxas' infrequent arrivals. Night after night, day after day, Axel was tortured with his own curiosity of why Roxas so rarely sought to visit him. He longed for the boy he had, somehow along the way, fallen in love with. Although Axel knew the heavy truth of why his blonde-haired dove had ceased to visit him, he refused to acknowledge the lack feelings that the blonde possessed for him. Until one day he was forced to. As he busted open the door to his closest friend, Demyx's room, every truth he had attempted to repress came to rear its ugly self in his face._

_Axel had screamed, Roxas had begged. Axel had left, Roxas had cried. They hadn't spoken since. And Roxas had never gotten the chance to say what he had really wanted to. Although he had felt true remorse for demolishing his and Axel's relationship, he had lived in fear of his life ever since that fateful encounter._

Roxas' heart rate hiccups drastically, his blue eyes scan the dreary, abandoned alley for any sign of exit. He begins to turn in the direction of which he came before being stopped by an almost painfully strong grip to his forearm. His eyes fly open as he's torn around, forced to stare into the eyes of a stone-faced Axel.

"A-Axel…" He stutters as his shoulders collide with the brick wall, which he finds to be much harder than necessary. It hurts and the wind is knocked straight out of him.

Warm breath invades his ear lobe and neck, "Going somewhere?" And for the second time that night, the tone in Axel's voice makes Roxas feel the need to regurgitate.

"L-let go of me." Roxas says in a cold tone, unable to bring himself to the task of fixating his eyes with the evil man's.

"Why?" The taller man protests. His tongue slides out and practically drags itself down Roxas' jaw line. "Doesn't this remind you of old times?"

Axel's voice is softer now, almost seductive. Roxas wants nothing more than to punch him in the gut and run. But a terrible realization washes over him as he tries to move, his arms are practically glued to the wall behind him. A bitter mixture of hopelessness and terror begins to brew inside his the pit of his stomach. If he were to kick and scream hard enough, surely he could break free, yet even with this knowledge, he remains pressed against the brick.

He's trapped in the moment. Trapped in his mind and his painful emotions and conflictions. His breathing grows labored and the only phrase he can seem to muster is a, "Fuck you."

However, as Axel's tongue makes its way to the base of his neck, any form of guilt or indecision Roxas has previously felt seems to melt away, and he is certain that he wants to escape from this horrible man's grasp.

Axel's teeth soon accompany the wet muscle of his tongue as he bites down hard enough to reward him with a whimper of pain.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" He asks, his relentless gaze locking itself upon Roxas'.

Roxas does nothing but stare back through fear ridden eyes. "Axel…" The name is more of a dry grunt from the back of his throat.

"Hmmm?" Axel replies. He brings his head forward so that the tips of their noses are pressed together in a mock-affectionate gesture.

Roxas tries to recoil but is reminded of his oncoming fate by the stone that stands so strongly behind him. "Why are you…doing this?"

His entire body is trembling in fear as the disgustingly warm tongue traces the outside of the golden headed boy's lips. The only protest Roxas can muster at the moment is squeezing his lips as tight as he possibly can.

"Because I love you, Rox." Axel whispers in the same agonizing tone; one laced with hatred, lust, desire, and revenge. He presses his lips into Roxas' unwilling ones. Harder and harder until he thinks that he's emphasized his point and finally pulls away, leaving the smaller boy gasping for air. "That's why." He finishes.

Sensing the fear in the blue orbs, Axel has to fight to keep the smugness off his face.

"Don't you love me too?" He asks aggressively, beginning to slide his hands beneath Roxas' shirt.

Roxas flinches. Every word slipping from the man's mouth seems to sting him, sinking into his mind like a hot iron.

His hands are cold. Ice cold. And Roxas finds himself shivering beneath the touch of Axel's clever fingers.

"I think this is turning out to be exactly like old times." The redhead states.

He buries his face in the crook of the jerking boy's neck. His hands slide further and further up, stroking the tight quivering muscles of the unwillings' chest. After a moments worth of blind groping, Axel finds what he wants.

Roxas' nipple immediately puckers at the sudden attention it's received, betraying Roxas into agony. He attempts to shy away from the affection, but once again, the brick wall stops any such action.

Roxas whimpers, not a whimper of pleasure, but a whimper of agonizing fear. He wants to run. But he knows his body has been rendered useless by fear and the handing of Axel.

"Stop." Roxas croaks. He tries hopelessly to push the stronger body off him.

"You wouldn't have been saying that a few months ago."

Roxas cringes at the mans words. "Well," He grunts, feeling the all too familiar sting as tears begin to form in his eyes. "It's not a few months ago. It's now. So get off of me. This has gone far enough" His voice cracks as the agonizing words slide off his tongue.

"Can you remember?"

The words reach Roxas just as the first of his tears begin to flow silently down his cheeks. Something is horribly and terrifyingly wrong. Axel is not simply seeking sex or emotional compensation. The mad flicker behind his eye hints at promises of something much more sinister.

"Can you remember the horror you felt?" His fingers work ceaselessly at the hardened nub between them.

Roxas suppresses a moan that has begun to develop deep within his throat. He doesn't dare give Axel the satisfaction of showing pleasure. He is angry with himself for allowing his body to act out against him.

"Axel! STOP! This is madness!" Roxas cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. His shoulders shuddered as he threw himself forward at Axel's feet. "PLEASE JUST STOP!" Axel laughed, kicking the sobbing boy away. "You should have thought about that before you started your little fuck frenzy!" His feet continued to collide with the other boy's chest. Over and over and over. Every thud ringing in Roxas' ears, etching its way into his memory. Although now it was almost a blur, the look on Demyx's terrified, near- death face was forever burned into the walls of his unexpecting mind. Blood had spilled out of the corners of his mouth as the boy used the last of his energy to force his green eyes up to meet Axel's. Axel grit his teeth, holding the boy up by a fistful of shirt. He shook him furiously, clenching his eyes shut with a force that looked almost painful.

"GAAAAAH!" He screamed, and without second thought, the sound of splintering glass invaded the air.

"DEMYYYYX!"

Roxas cringes at the painful recollection as he realizes his heart rate has increased drastically. He can't keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. His shoulders shake with every hopeless sob and he feels panic begin to overtake him.

In one quick motion, Roxas is relieved of his shirt. Goosebumps erupt over his entire skin as the cool night air invades his body.

Axel examines his much missed property. He smirks, lowering hungry lips to the well toned chest. They latch themselves onto the taught skin, taking in a considerable amount. They suck for a moment, massaging the prize between them with such a force that blood rushes to the area.

Roxas tries desperately to silence his cries and block out the venomous mixture of terror and unwanted pleasure. His body can't help but react.

"No…" He whispers, attempting with the last bit of his force to pull himself free, and nearly succeeding.

Roxas deserves this though. Not only did he betray the one person who he ever truly loved, but he had done it using his best friend. His right hand man. For as long as Roxas could remember, Demyx and Axel had been inseparable, like brothers in a sense. But Demyx had been there when Roxas needed comfort the most…he could make up for what Axel had lacked in.

Axel can sense that his prey has grown increasingly defiant, and knows that he may act out soon.

"No." Roxas repeats as Axel's clever fingers once again find themselves in a place that they don't belong. They yank the blonde's zipper down angrily, before plunging inside to stroke the boys quivering member.

Roxas groans and his sobs grow worse. "NO!" He screams, lashing his head from side to side.

Axel smirks. The smirk of a mad man. Although Roxas is fighting, he has achieved his goal. He is breaking him

"Get the hell off of me!" Roxas has a shrill, angry tone to his voice.

"I don't want to." Axel replies bluntly, before squeezing Roxas' reluctant cock to a point where he's forced to cry out.

"Guh…" He gasps, his mouth falling agape.

"S-stop." He begs as the salty taste of tears stings his tongue.

"Stop?" Axel mocks, gently caressing the rim of Roxas' head with his thumb, rewarding him with another shriek of forceful pleasure.

"Ye- unnnnnnn…." Roxas moans.

Axel takes the opportunity to slam his lips against Roxas' in an almost bruising manner. He uninvitedly forces his tongue into the warm, wet quarters. His muscle slides over the smaller boys, filling his mouth, reclaiming what was once his. He immediately recognizes the familiar taste. He experiences a slight pang of remorse, which is quickly mutated back into his previous anger.

Roxas reacts exactly as Axel expects. He tries to pull away, whimpering into Axel's mouth.

"You were the only one I ever fucking loved!" The words had pierced Roxas, hammering into every corner of his being.

Axel tightens his death grip on Roxas' painfully hard member, once again, causing a moan to erupt from the boy's throat.

"Nnnn….Doesn't it feel so good, Rox?" Axel coos as he runs his tongue along the previously inflicted bite marks.

"No." Roxas spits, glaring into the endless emerald pools that dangerously flash before him.

"Oh." And with that, Axel releases the painfully swollen groin.

Roxas uses all of the self control he has left to keep his hips from bucking forward.

"Axel…" Roxas groans, as the man hastily tears his own pants down his hips.

"What is it, my little Blondie? What do you want?" His tone once again sickens Roxas beyond point of return.

"I want you to get the fuck off of me." He shoots back in reply, glaring. By this time, he realizes he has missed his ideal chance to catch Axel off guard and run. A fresh wave of fright seizes his stomach.

Axel assumes that the glare was supposed to be angry. But the anger had been veiled by hurt. This is exactly the reaction Axel had been seeking. He wants Roxas to feel the pain and disgust he had felt so many months ago.

"Oh really…?" He whispers, as he again forces his way into Roxas' mouth.

"Well…" He says, as he comes up to gasp for air. "I want you to shut the fuck up." He sinks his teeth into Roxas' tongue mercilessly.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Roxas yells as excruciating pain temporarily paralyzes him.

Axel smirks. His biggest smirk yet.

He seems extremely satisfied with the yell.

"You didn't shut the fuck up." He says coldly, scarcely batting so much as an eyelash at the blood curdling scream.

Fiestily, he snatches his own unattended erection. He begins to pump himself. He starts off slow and then speeds up.

Roxas feels sick with pain and fear. He wants to throw up. He needs to throw up. This is all too much. He closes his eyes, wishing for it to all be over.

Axel moans at his own touch, biting his lip before bringing his eyes up to meet the opposing blue ones.

Pausing for a moment he says, "Get down."

His entire aura and ideas have seemed to change, and Roxas instantly realizes this is the end. Any form of mercy the redhead may have had before has been drained out of him.

When Roxas doesn't conform immediately, Axel collides his fist with the bare abdominal before him.

Roxas cries out in pain, and the oxygen is sucked from his lungs. His eyes water from the dangerous collision.

"Ahh" Is all he can manage as he falls to his knees, obeying Axel's prior command.

Axel fights with all his power to keep the smug look of satisfaction off of his face before continuing to tend to himself.

"Nnnn…." He moans, before unexpectedly forcing his entire length into the back of Roxas' throat.

The kneeling boy jumps slightly before gagging and pushing at Axel's slender hips. Strong fingers entwine themselves with his hair, pulling and tearing away with each thrust.

The sickening taste of Axel's pre cum trickles down Roxas' throat, and he is nearly choked on the mouthful of semen, piss, and thick saliva that causes him to heave once again.

Axel digs his teeth into his lower lip to keep from laughing at Roxas' horrified expression and reaction. He has to admit, it is all immensely satisfying

"Unnnnnnn...gggguuuuuhhhh." He groans as he begins to slam his hips harder into Roxas' throat. He revels in the feeling of his head nestling itself repeatedly into the soft back of his exes throat. He begins moving in a circular direction and feels dangerously close to the edge.

"Roxassssss...Ahhhhhh…" He's mocking the child now. His eyes roll back slightly as the warm heat that had been building inside of him begins to explode into white hot pleasure.

Axel feels himself spasming and pulls out just in time to release himself all over Roxas' face.

Roxas cries out as the warm, sticky liquid spurts his eyes and flies into his open mouth. The taste makes him sick and without notice, he throws his head to the side and vomits.

"Blllluuuugggghhhh!" His insides tighten unhappily and his most recent meal makes its way up his throat and out of his mouth.

Axel throws his head back to laugh as he pulls up his pants and quickly fastens them.

He pulls the immobilized boy up by his forearm. Roxas can't bring himself to look at the man who he once loved. He feels violated and embarrassed by his previous almost-arousal at the situation.

"Oh yeah, Rox…By the way," The snakelike male whispers, slamming he shorter boys' bare shoulder blades back into the wall.

Something flashes in front of Roxas' eyes and he almost automatically recognizes it as the silver glinting of a blade.

Its snake like features glint in the dull light of the alleyway, staring Roxas in the face. He is unsure of whether to retreat with a shout of fear or retort with sarcasm. This could go either of two ways, but he has to time to process what is about to happen, he has to react quickly.

"I've been meaning to tell you something." Axel's words seemed to be echoed by another glint of the blade. And for one instant of a second, he hesitates, _almost_ considering his actions. That goddamned almost.

Roxas jerks in fear at the slithering of the silver blade, and just before he decides to run, Axel's mind has been made up.

The world stills. His jaw drops, and before any thoughts can successfully process, his life has fallen cold. He is horrified by the distinguishable feeling of sharp penetration.

He throws his head back to allow a cry of horrific pain to erupt from him, but finds that the only thing he can muster is a dry groan of dissatisfaction.

Almost in sync of Roxas' movements, Axel throws his head back to let out a content cry of triumph.

Roxas falls to his knees, his entire body feeling cold and worn down. He slowly brings one hand up in protest as Axel turns on his heel and walks away.

All the blood drains from the younger boys face, and he slowly and mechanically moves his eyes downward to survey the thick sheets of glistening maroon-black liquid dripping down from between his fingers.

Axel continues down the alley, listening to the last pants of his lovers life, the most devious smirk yet planted on his lips, his job finally done.


End file.
